


One

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La pérdida es irremplazable, cierto. Las vidas humanas son irrecuperables, hasta los objetos lo son. Cada uno escoge su camino, sin arrepentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

Su dolor es tan inmenso, que ya no _siente_. Se alimenta de su pena, abrumándolo. Al menos aprendió a no prestarle atención a esas emociones; como la compasión y la empatía. Entorpecen sus propósitos.

Es un cadáver apático que deambula por las calles de Kabuki buscando aquello que le recuerde su humanidad. Todavía respira, siente frío y padece el calor.

Lo busca a él. El lazo que lo conecta al pasado, para cortar ese mismo nudo que durante años ha querido desatar, sin conseguirlo. Quiere ser su propio Mégas Aléxandros, su único Mesías.

No necesita que nadie lo salve. No necesita ser liberado de sí mismo.

Cree que sería más fácil si tuviera a alguien a quien culpar por ser quien es, pero Gintoki le ha demostrado mil veces que nadie es responsable —más que uno mismo— del camino que se ha escogido.

Y sonríe a su manera: sin sonreír, al comprender que es quien es, porque quiere serlo. No todos pueden jactarse de eso. La mayoría vive vidas prestadas, prontas a caducar, arquetipos de una supuesta perfección que no es tal.

Al final la muerte nivela a todos. Buenos y malos. Pobres y ricos. Por eso la ansía más que nadie. Quiere terminar con lo empezado, quiere cerrar esa etapa.

— _¿Te sientes defraudado por perder? ¿Tan malo es perder, Takasugi? Para mí lo peor no es perder en sí. La pérdida es irremplazable, cierto. Las vidas humanas son irrecuperables, hasta los objetos lo son. Pero lo que más temo es tener miedo. Que el miedo me paralice y no pueda proteger a los que me rodean. Porque creo que es peor la pérdida si ni siquiera se lucha por evitarla._

Las palabras resuenan en su mente, se entremezclan con las voces de las personas que pasan a su lado en esa bulliciosa ciudad, ignorantes de la bestia que los acecha dispuesta a destruirlo todo. A nivelarlos, como si fuera una especie de redentor que nadie pidió, en el que nadie cree.

— _No vale la pena luchar, Gintoki. Me fastidias. Tú tienes un motivo, un camino. Shôyô te ha dejado algo de lo que aferrarte._

— _¿Tanto es el dolor? No es mi culpa (ni la de nadie) que tu no sepas lidiar con él._

La noche lo envuelve, las luces de los faroles alumbran su sendero. Lo busca sin buscarlo, lo encuentra sin encontrarlo. Hace de cuenta que no lo ve. Sigue de largo, como las demás personas, solo que Shiroyasha sabe distinguir en él ese olor nauseabundo a muerte y resentimiento carcomiéndole las entrañas. Es como un cuervo alimentándose de la carne putrefacta, de un corazón que cada noche vuelve a nacer.

— _No somos los mismos. No tenemos por qué mantener un lazo. El pasado no tiene por qué unirnos, pero..._

—¿A qué has venido? —Se da cuenta que la pregunta carece de sentido apenas surge de entre la mueca sórdida que hacen sus labios— No necesito tu protección. ¿Te doy pena, Gintoki?

—Sí. —Y la respuesta es letal.

Pierde la mirada al suelo de madera. La lumbre apenas ilumina el rostro de su antiguo compañero de armas y crea una fantasmagórica sombra que se proyecta contra la pared.

No le teme, ambos lo saben. Y eso es lo que más molesta a Takasugi. Porque conoce a Gintoki y sabe que el hombre posee miles de miedos, algunos más sensatos que otros. Sin embargo, ante la bestia se muestra osado. Y no debería ser así.

—No pedí tu lástima.

Gintoki cierra la puerta del depósito y camina hacia él quitándose la ropa a cada paso que da. Solo intentará, una vez más, recoger los jirones de su maltrecho espíritu. Shôyô-sensei estaría orgulloso de él: Busca salvar a quien menos pretende ser salvado, a quien menos merece ser salvado, a quien menos puede ser salvado.

No puede evitarlo… cuidarlo de sí mismo y su ponzoña es más que un legado del maestro.

Proteger lo que no puede ser protegido, lo que no necesita ser protegido y lo que no quiere ser protegido lo prepara a futuro, cuando le toque perder de nuevo. Es su manera de hacerse fuerte, de ganar seguridad. Eso se lo enseñó ese hombre que, en el presente, lo mira con infinita animadversión.

Pero está cansado, Takasugi también.

Se rinde al corazón, el gemido en su garganta.

Eso _es malo_. Porque siente, y a Takasugi le da miedo sentir otra emoción que no sea odio.

La mente en blanco, como la bestia que Gintoki sabe ocultar mejor que él.

La excitación, debilitándolo.

—Quiero que mueras. Porque si mueres ya no tendré que preocuparme por matarte.

—Quiero que mueras. Porque si mueres… ya no tendré que preocuparme por ti.

Cada uno protege lo que debe proteger, a su manera. Cada uno escoge su camino, sin arrepentimientos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Debes recordar que eres totalmente capaz de arruinarlo todo. La pregunta que enfrentas es, ¿cuál es el camino más rápido que elegirás para hacerlo?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece, todo de Sorachi.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Evil Plot Raven, agosto #2, prompt n° 3 [Fandom Insano] Va para 10pairings, que ya me falta poquito.


End file.
